Slave of Love
by cosmickiss2000
Summary: Kagome ran from Inuysha and became a slave. She was then sold to Sesshoumaru


Title:Slave for Love  
Author:Cosmickiss2000  
E-mail:noclue2050@go.com  
Chapter:prologue  
Rating:PG-13 for the moment but might change to NC-17 later. (trying something new)  
  
Standard Disclaimed  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
Lately I've been watching Inuyasha on TV and reading stories related to it and I thought I should give it a try. Hope you like it.  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
NOTE: Sesshoumaru and a few other characters might be OOC (Out of character).  
  
Late into the night, Inuyasha came strolling back into camp. He hadn't meant to stay with Kikyo so long but she had become so demanding when he tried to leave. As he saw Kagome sitting in front of the fire, all alone, he was immediately swamped with guilt. Even as the guilt subsided he couldn't help but worry. Kagome hadn't been herself lately. She used to be happy and caring to everyone. She would ask Inuyasha where he went, was he okay, anything just to show she cared. Now she very rarely talked and when she did, it wasn't to Inuyasha, usually to Shippou. Inuyasha tried many times to get a rise out of her, he even resorted to bringing up her touchiest subject.  
  
"Don't you even wanna know where I was, wench?"   
  
"Not really," came Kagome's quiet response.  
  
"Well I'll tell you anyways. I was with Kikyo, a real women," Inuyasha began, his anger starting to show. 'Why doesn't she care?'  
  
"Kikyo is dead. She's the walking dead. Nothing more," Kagome replied, solemnly.  
  
"She's more of a women than you'll ever be. You're nothing more than a reincarnation, a copy, a bad one at that. The only thing your good for is detecting shards. You'll never be as great as she was. She-," Inuyhasa began but was cut off by Shippou.  
  
"Stop it. My mommy is way better than you're dead bitch," he screamed.  
  
"Shippou watch your mouth," Sango muttered, as she, Shippou, and Miroku walked into camp.  
  
"KIKYO THIS, KIKYO THAT. I'M SICK OF IT. SHE'S DEAD, WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT. I'M A WOMEN, A LIVE ONE WITH A HEART AND BLOOD FLOWING THROUGH IT. KIKYO DOESN'T LOVE YOU, YOU DUMBASS. EVEN IF YOUR KIKYO WAS AS GREAT AS YOU SAY, THIS WALKING PILE OF DIRT AND BONES IS NOT HER. SHE DIED 50 FUCKING YEARS AGO. ALL THIS KIKYO WANTS TO DO IS TAKE YOU TO HELL. SHE COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FUCKING EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS, IDOIT. NOW SIT," Kagome yelled and took off into the forest. Shippou made a move to go after her, but Sango grabbed his arm and picked him up.   
  
"Leave her be, she needs some time. She'll be back."  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
"We'll never find a human out at this time of night," a relatively large snake demon muttered.   
  
"If you hadn't of eaten the last 2 humans we got, we wouldn't be looking for some now. If I've told you once, I've told you twice, when we have sells, the merchandize is off limits until after," a much larger lizard demon explained. Just a he finished Kagome ran head first into him, knocking herself unconscious. As she came close the hitting the ground, the lizard demon caught her in his arms.  
  
"Oh aren't we lucky. A human came to us. She's quite pretty, maybe we could just...," the snake began only to be cut off.  
  
"NO, she's merchandize. Lucky for you, she's a virgin and pretty enough to make up for the two you ate," the lizard exclaimed as they started to walk back to there camp.  
  
Just as the sun started to come up, Kagome woke up to find herself in a cage, filled with human women and very few children.  
  
"Where am I? What's going on?"   
  
"Ahhhh, you must be new to these parts, young one," a women about 15 years her senior replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're in the slave camps. We are about to be sold to the highest paying demons that want us."  
  
"Demons why would they want a human?"  
  
"Some demons actually like human companions. Others just want a chew toy. It all depends on the demon."  
  
"NO TALKING, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP. IT'S TIME. ANY HUMAN WHO TRIES TO RUN, WILL DIE A HORRIBLE AND VERY PAINFUL DEATH. THAT'S NOT A THREAT OR A PROMISE, IT'S A GUARANTEE. AM I UNDERSTOOD," the snake demon from the night before explained.  
  
"YES," everyone replied.  
  
"Good," he muttered as he opened the door and he and another snake demon tied everyone together and walked them to the platform. Kagome couldn't believe it, there had to be over 1oo hundred demons here. Unlucky for her, she happened to be in the front of the line and the first person to be sold. They untied her and walked her to the platform, where the lizard demon from the night before grabbed her arm and brought her to everyone's eyesight and began the bidding.  
  
"Now, gentlemen, let's began. Here we have a young female, who also happens to be an untrained miko and a VIRGIN," he announced and the bidding began. Kagome managed to block out everything until she heard a deep voice that sounded oddly familiar.  
  
"10 gold nuggets, 9 sapphires, 6 blood red rubies, 5 emeralds, 5 diamonds, 5 silver nuggets," the figured exclaimed as he moved into the light. Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. Silence came over the crowd.   
  
"SOLD," was all Kagome heard before everything went black and she fainted.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
Well, how did ya like it. Let me know, should I just stick with Sailor moon stories or branch out. Should I finish this.  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* 


End file.
